Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 45 (Celebrations)
Celebrations is the forty-fifth and last episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *TIM's guitar is turning 5 and the Hi-5 band makes a birthday party. *CHARLI plans a party for her toys. *Jup Jup gives KATHLEEN fancy pants. *CHARLI dances in her fancy pants, fancy top and fancy hat. *NATHAN has been invited to a fancy dress party, so he has to find a disguise of a sheet. *CHARLI pretends to be inside a cocoon, then she becomes a butterfly. *KELLIE takes Chats in a stroll through the park at night. *CHARLI pretends to be an owl looking for a party. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a galaxy called Good Time, everybody there (Tim from Planet Party, Nathan from Planet Tumble, and Kellie and Kathleen from Planet Bonbon) are going to Planet Piñata to have a great party. Gallery Tim S3 E45.png Charli S3 E45 1.png Kathleen S3 E45.png Charli S3 E45 2.png Nathan S3 E45.png Charli S3 E45 3.png Kellie S3 E45.png Charli S3 E45 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E45.png Trivia *During Kathleen's segment, she says Jup Jup is her friend and he lives inside her wall but she haven't meet him. Songlets ;Making music Jump, jiggle and jive, my guitar is five Get on down and jump around, have some fun, come on, everyone Jump, jiggle and jive, my guitar is five Happy, happy birthday, happy birthday, my guitar Happy, happy birthday, happy birthday just for you, oh Jump, jiggle and jive, my guitar is five Get on down and jump around, have some fun, come on, everyone Jump, jiggle and jive, my guitar is five. Jump, jiggle and jive, my guitar is five Get on down and jump around, have some fun, come on, everyone Jump, jiggle and jive, my guitar is five Happy, happy birthday, happy birthday, my guitar Happy, happy birthday, happy birthday just for you, oh Jump, jiggle and jive, my guitar is five Get on down and jump around, have some fun, come on, everyone Jump, jiggle and jive, my guitar is five. ;Body move #01 I'm going to a party, have a party, need some toys to come and share My teddy's really groovy, really groovy, a cat, a dog and a bear I'm gonna have a party, have a party, it's gonna be so much fun Toys are really groovy, really groovy and we'll dance and bop and run. I'm gonna have a party, have a party, need some toys to come and share My teddy's really groovy, really groovy, a cat, a dog and a bear I'm gonna have a party, have a party, it's gonna be so much fun My toys are really groovy, really groovy and we'll dance and bop and run. ;Puzzles and patterns In my fancy pants I'm gonna do a dance Twisting and spinning, jumping like ants In my fancy pants. In my fancy pants I'm gonna do a dance Twisting and spinning, jumping like ants In my fancy pants. In my fancy pants I'm gonna do a dance Twisting and spinning, jumping like ants In my fancy pants. In my fancy pants I'm gonna do a dance Twisting and spinning, jumping like ants In my fancy pants. ;Body move #02 In my fancy pants I'm gonna do a dance Twisting, spinning, jumping like ants In my fancy pants. In my fancy top I'm gonna do a bop Twisting, spinning, give a little hop In my fancy top. In my fancy hat I'm gonna do a dance like that Twisting, spinning, dancing like that In my fancy hat. ;Shapes in space I'm going to a dress up party, what should I be? I could be a jellyfish, just wait and see I'd float around the water, I'll blub, blub along I'll be a loopy jellyfish singing a song. I'm going to the dress up party, what should I be? I could be a super hero, just wait and see I'd gly through the skies, I'll zip and glide along I could be a super hero singing a song. I'm going to the dress up party, what should I be? I could be a caterpillar, just wait and see I'll crawl from leaf to leaf, slowly ... I could be a hungry caterpillar singing a song. ;Body move #03 In my cocoon tucked up inside Ready to open my wings out wide The day has come, it's almost time To spread my wings and fly Slowly to stretch my brand new wings I've never seen such beautiful things Up and down, up and down It's easy if you try Up and down, up and down I can fly, I can fly I can fly, I can fly. ;Word play Strolling through the park on the moonlit night Turn on my torch with the shining beam of light Listen, listen, what can we hear? (Oh, oh) It sounds very near (Oh, oh) What can we see? A tawny frogmouth Staring back at me. Strolling through the park on the moonlit night Turn on my torch with the shining beam of light Listen, listen, what can we hear? (Neebeet, neebeet) It sounds very near (Neebeet, neebeet) What can we see? A little green frog Staring back at me. Strolling through the park on the moonlit night Turn on my torch with the shining beam of light Listen, listen, what can we hear? It sounds very near What can we see? A ringtail possum Climbing up a tree. ;Body move #04 Tweet twoot, call at the moon Oh oh, swoop down to the ground Tweet twoot, glide through the air I can fly anywhere. Tweet twoot, call at the moon Oh oh, swoop down to the ground Tweet twoot, glide through the air I can fly anywhere. ;Sharing stories It's party time in galaxy Good Time It's party time and I'm feeling fine It's party time in galaxy Good Time Come on, aliens, let's party. It's party time in galaxy Good Time It's party time and I'm feeling fine It's party time in galaxy Good Time Come on, aliens, let's party. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about fancy dress parties Category:Ep about sheets Category:Ep about jellyfish Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about statues & sculptures Category:Ep about caterpillars Category:Ep about cocoons Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about parks & fairs Category:Ep about torches Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about frogmouths Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about possums Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about owls Category:Ep about aliens Category:Ep about planets Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about piñatas